The Road That Paved The Way
by WhiteNinja489
Summary: A prequel to explain what happened in between the prologue and chapter 1 of daughter of the emperor.
1. Chapter 1

The final days of the mandalorian wars

Meetra , Revan ,and Alek had gathered in the republic war room discussing who would activate the Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor.

"It should be me the republic couldn't afford to lose either of you." Meetra said in a confident tone

"

ABSOLUTELY NOT " yelled alek startling both meetra and revan.

"Im sorry for yelling but the force has been showing me visions of what happens if I don't start the shadow generator.

"Explain" revan said in tone of annoyance mixed with curiosity.

"I couldn't begin to explain all of it to you as I only saw glimpses of the future. But I saw my future self filled with dark side trying to kill revan, fortunately for you revan you lived, unfortunately for me you strike me down in revenge"

"Well now that we know we can stop it right" said meetra

"not if we don't know why alek fell to begin with" said Revan.

"What happened to me alek did you see" said meetra worriedly "

meetra looking at you was like looking at corpse, I couldn't even sense you in the force you were a complete wound in the force"

"Well then alek I guess there is no choice here you have to start it"

Revan and meetra hugged alek . It was in that brief moment revan wasn't wasn't supreme commander and alak her subordinate it was this first time in a long while revan allowed herself to feel any emotion.

Alek activated the mass shadow generator 2 days later dying in the process like many other jedi.


	2. Kneel Before Empress Revan

Empress Revan

( just so you know my version of the emperor views themselves as whoever body they inhabited so when I say empress revan I mean vitiate kinda confusing but that's what I'm going with)

It had all worked perfectly for vitiate had taken over his daughters body. 'So he should get used to the "differences" that come with the new form.'

"My empress give the word and we shall attack the republic" said a certain Sith Lord.

"What about the jedi revan came with she must be destroyed." Said Empress Revan impatient

"She is just one jedi my lord, little to no threat"

"YOU FOOL SHE COULD DESTROY MY ENTIRE PLAN" empress revan threw scourge out of her chambers.

Empress revan knew that meetra could force her out of the body she now inhabited. It's why she always killed the loved ones of her vessels as long as they have something to anchor them they can come back and she refused for that to happen in the vessel she had groomed for years. In revans body she would no longer need to body up hell with her boosted power she would stop aging entirely.

"Scourge I will not bring our armies no I must take advantage of the connections my vessel made. If revan asks for them to follow many will. I have her memories and her charms, no all I need is her mask and I will have our army" "SCOURGE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING" she screamed. He wasn't as empress Revan had thrown him Into a wall knocking him unconscious.


	3. Easy on the Eyes

6 months into empress revans assault on the republic and jedi.

Empress revan decided to teach the fallen jedi the ways of the sith. It was difficult at first as her disciples acted more like dark side junkies than Sith, they relied on their anger when fighting, instead of using it to fuel them, it what was guided them. Making any decent jedi able to defeat them and she was starting to regret not wearing a mask all the time as none of the fallen jedi listened properly all except one . Atton Rand. Out of all the force user's she was training it was the one who never had even wielded the force that proved to be the most adept and the most powerful.

She was to be meeting with him for a crucial moment in her grand plan.

"Greetings empress Revan" said the sith assassin. 'Empress revan there was something about how he said that made her feel like she was being powered by Sith lighting'

"greetings acolyte are you ready for the final test"

"I am my lady" said atton cooly

.

'Is he trying to kill me with words I wonder no matter I am empress revan and will not be swayed by this.'

"good you see my dear atton there is a jedi strike team coming to destroy me in oh I'd say 3 days I want you to wait until they make it and fire on my bridge from the ship I gave you to bomb telos with".

"Your giving me the leviathan ma'am" atton said with excitement. You could see the wonderment and excitement in his face. Empress Revan found it adorable his face even turned into a kinrath pup but when he got excited. '''dammit I'm not supposed to find things adorable im empress revan i have slaughtered so many civilizations than I count count on my fingers luckily I will only have to deal with this for three hours. Three more many long hours.'

Eventually Empress revan snapped and yelled. "RAND" empress Revan realised that she was thinking too much like a jedi a true Sith indulges in their passions.

Atton worried at what he had done w

as very surprised that revan suddenly kissed him then told him to leave her quarters right after. But he did question his masters erratic behavior and how things went from zero to 100 very fast.

Good thing he wouldn't have to deal with these mixed emotions for much longer.

Oh well she did say that he would get to run things after she was gone.


End file.
